


Eating Out

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Jo eats you out, One Shot, Orgasm, lady on lady action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Jo eating you out in her truck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Out

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/80619369642/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Also, I have never written a female/female fic before. So I hope it's OK.

You were at the Harvelle road house. After what had seemed like hours of being unable to get away from Sam and Dean, you and Jo finally snuck out of the bar and inside her truck, lying on the back seats.

“Finally.” You murmur happily, as Jo nuzzles her face into your neck. “Thought we’d never escape.” You lift her head and press a kiss to her lips.

“Me neither.” Jo agrees against your lips. “I’m glad we have some time though.” Your legs wrap around her waist, pulling her closer and on top of you, while you lie down on the seats.

Jo pulls back, untwining your legs, and spreads your legs.

“Jo?” You ask, watching as she starts to work at your pants.

“Lift your hips up.” Jo says. You obey and watch as she yanks your pants and panties down your legs, her hands pressing against your thighs.

Her mouth finds your pussy and you gasp as she licks a stripe upwards.

“J-Jo. Oh, fuck.” You breath out as her mouth sucks and licks at your pussy, which is growing wetter by the second.

“Feel good, baby?” Jo asks, against your folds.

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” You pant.

Jo’s tongue goes back to your pussy, sliding around, practically fucking you, and you’re keening and writhing on the seat.

You just hope that the noises you’re making aren’t loud enough to alert anyone to come investigate.

“Jo, oh, god. Fuck.” You moan. “God, I’ve missed this.”

Jo makes a hum of agreement and you feel her hand slide over your thigh, and she thumbs at your clit, making you press into the feeling.

Jo pulls her head up and you whine at the loss of feeling.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. Gonna go back.” She promises. “You’re gonna come soon, aren’t you?”

“Not if you don’t start up what you were doing.” You say, lifting your head to look at Jo.

Jo gives you a smirk and you can see her lips are bright and shining, and she moves her face back between your legs.

You whine loudly, hands shooting out, trying to find purchase on the seats, needing to hold onto something as Jo eats you out.

“Oh, god, Jo. Your fucking mouth. Holy fuck.” You moan. You feel the coil in your gut, as Jo brings you closer and closer to your release.

Jo laughs against your folds and you moan.

“Jo…Jo, I’m gonna come. Oh, fuck…gonna come.” You pant.

You give a short cry, coming, and you can feel Jo licking up the mess.

When she finishes, she sits up, moving to the front of the truck and reaching into the glove department, pulling a soft rag out, cleaning herself up before wiping you down.

She leans down and presses a kiss on your lips, and you taste her and yourself.

“Thanks for the snack.” Jo smiles, with a devious wink. “Maybe I can have another one later.”

“If I die, it’s your fault.” You groan.

Jo’s smile grows, and she gives you another kiss. “Get decent. People are gonna be looking for us soon.” Jo gets out of the truck, leaving you still lying on the seat, groaning at what Jo might exactly do later.


End file.
